Just a Kiss  Goodnight
by jcrissrid
Summary: Based on First Time Episode.  This is a One Shot of what was in my head for their first time.  If you know my writing, this is sweet, romantic, fluffy, steamy, hot all mixed up!


**A/N: So this was stuck in my head ever since Tuesday nights episode which officially took over as my favorite over Original Song. Yes.. I ship Klaine.**

**To my followers of Ambassadors Abroad.. Sorry for not posting a new chapter yet. I never go more than 3 days and here I am on day 4. The klex episode is just stuck in my head. Maybe now that it's on paper I can finally finish Ambassadors chapter. Hoping to do that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters, the music, the song**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Kiss.. Goodnight<strong>

They reached Blaine's house 20 minutes later after a quiet but comfortable ride. The apologies were needed and they were the bridge to everything beyond. The air was heavy with something. It could have been lust but it wasn't. It was most definitely love. Blaine held Kurt's hand gently the entire ride. Instinctively, and in a way he has always done with fingers entwined, Blaine lovingly rubbed Kurt's thumb seeming to calm Kurt, but maybe more to calm himself of what they both knew they were going to do.

Parked in the driveway, Blaine whispered gently to Kurt. "Don't Move." Ever the gentleman that Blaine was raised to be, he moved to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kurt. Offering his hand, Kurt smiled sweetly taking it.

They walked slowly to the door of the house and as Blaine put a hand to the doorknob he paused and turned to Kurt. "I love you Kurt. You, Kurt, are my everything. I don't just want you to be my first. I want you to be my forever." He met Kurt's eyes with truth that bore into his soul. His heart ached at the use of those words. The feeling in his chest was decidedly the feeling of true love and Blaine was no longer nervous about what they were about to do. It was the right time. The time when you realize that you want to be with that person forever. Yes, they were young, and yes they still had so much ahead of them, but Blaine knew deep down that whatever happened it would always come down to Blaine and Kurt.

"I know what you mean Blaine. I feel it too. That's why now is the right time for us. I'm not nervous. I want to do this because I love you too. This is just the first time in our forever." Kurt returned with confidence and gentleness. Kurt had already thought about it and wanted it. All the things with Sebastian over the last few days made Kurt doubt Blaine, but when Blaine told him that Sebastian meant nothing to him, Kurt knew just by looking in Blaine eyes, that this was the truth. This whole thing going on made no difference. Kurt had known from the moment he laid eyes on Blaine that there was something about him. Only after he found out that Blaine was gay did all of his feelings begin to make sense.

Kurt only wished that they could have started their story a little sooner, but the right time for everyone is different and for Blaine, it took longer for him to really understand his feelings for Kurt. Everything that led to this moment became true because of a bird, but also because of how compassionate for all living things Kurt was. Blaine led Kurt inside and to his bedroom and turned his lamp on. Blaine thought about lighting a few candles but instead turned to Kurt and put his hands on his waist. "Do you need something to drink? Water, anything Baby?"

"No, I think I have everything I need right here." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gently tugged him toward the bed. Blaine understood and held Kurt tightly as they lowered themselves together in this first step. This was not frantic because they had all the time in the world tonight. Kurt had decided early on that he would not leave Blaine tonight. If he had the choice, he would be in Blaine's bed every night where he belonged.

The scent of oak and Pine trees was in the air, but all they could smell was each other. All Kurt could smell was the fresh scent Polo Blue that his love wore with religion. It was such a fresh smell and Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck to lose himself in his lover's scent and feel. Kurt smiled at the thought that Blaine would officially be his lover and hoped that it would always be.

Blaine breathed in everything Kurt. Kurt's heady scent of lavender, citrus and sandalwood was especially intoxicating tonight. The scent personified Kurt at this moment. It was as if Calvin Klein designed it for him. This was how it was for them. Being alone gave them a freedom with each other to soak in all that was Blaine and Kurt. They would complete that exploration tonight here in Blaine's room, surrounded by Blaine's smell and Blaine's touch. Kurt wanted it here not in a field of lilacs. Right here in Blaine's room.

They laid in Blaine's bed just staring at each other. They kissed gently, held hands and with foreheads together whispered about their past. Their past that led them to this place tonight. Gone were the discussions of the bad things. Sebastian was gone from their minds. They only talked of their fond memories of their first kiss, the first time they hugged, the first time they held hands, the firsts that they never wanted to forget.

"Blaine. Where's your iPod." Blaine moved to stand, but Kurt gently tugged his arm. "Will you also get stuff for when we are ready to make love? So we don't have to stop."

"Kurt, I know I won't want to stop, but I will stop at any moment you want to. This has to be for both of us. I want this to be perfect because I love you and will never hurt you again." Blaine stood up and crossed the room to his messenger bag and pulled out his iPod and returned to the bedside table to place it in the dock. Kurt watched intently and impulsively moved close to Blaine when he opened the drawer. They looked in it together as Blaine expertly pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms placing them on the table. It seemed like a momentous step like the commitment that this was going to happen. He looked at Kurt. "Are you still okay?"

"Believe me, Blaine. Better than okay. Nervous and excited if that's possible."

"Kurt, I meant what I said. Anytime you want to stop. I wish I could take back that night." A tear fell from Blaine's eye only to be pushed away with a loving and gentle thumb. Blaine smiled at Kurt knowing that he would not stop him. With one last promise, Blaine searched his iPod that held a playlist of songs they loved to listen to when they could have these times alone, but he had added a song that Kurt didn't know was on it. It was something the Blaine added last minute to express how he felt about Kurt, that tonight didn't have to happen, that he would be happy to wait for Kurt to be comfortable. "I think you'll like the song I added to our playlist, Baby."

Kurt looked at him with question and anticipation for what the song meant, because 'their playlist' was special. Every song had meaning. The song started and it was familiar. Kurt knew and loved this song. In fact, they had toyed with it a few weeks before thinking that they might use it to try out for a solo or duet for regionals this year. This song meant everything to Kurt tonight. It proved how much Blaine needed this to be right for Kurt.

The song started with Hillary Scott singing:

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

Back in bed lying with foreheads barely touching, nose to nose, Kurt captured Blaine's hazel's in his blues and a tear fell from Kurt's eye onto the pillow. Blaine took a breath and quietly began singing the part he practiced.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>_

Kurt quietly joined Blaine singing softly just to each other. No audience was present or needed for them to confess the simplest of things. They both knew that this would not need to go any further than where they were at right now.

_we don't need to rush this  
>let's just take this slow<em>

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Kurt was so moved by the words because he meant them and he knew that Blaine did also.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
><em>

Tears of love and joy in this moment that they were sharing were evident in both boys.

_it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
><em>

Kurt choked up a little and barely managed to get this line out in the soft singing voices they were using. This was real for both of them.

_it's never felt so real, _

Caught in each other's eyes and breath, they both paused as their lips moved closer together, brushing against each other as they sang ever so softly the refrain yet again.

_no it's never felt so right_

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
>no I don't want to say goodnight<br>_

Blaine choked out the next words and Kurt whispered. "I love you Blaine." They kissed gently with love and passion hidden behind their lips as they let the music continue in the background.

_I know it's time to leave,_

_but you'll be in my dreams  
><em>

_tonight  
>tonight<br>tonight_

Gazing into each other's eyes they listened to the music in the background.

_just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>_

_so baby I'm alright, _

_oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em>

Their lips met at these words with more passion and more promises behind them. This time they did not part and tongues met between them as the song ended in the background.

_with a kiss goodnight  
>kiss goodnight<em>

The music in the background faded from their minds as they focused only on each other. Blaine slowly removed Kurt's last piece of clothing from his upper body. Kurt mirrored Blaine's actions as he slowly lifted Blaine's tank over his loose curls. Chest to chest, their hands began to explore the known dips and curves that they had allowed themselves over the last few months of their relationship. "Blaine, your body is so, so sexy."

"Not like yours Kurt. Your beautiful smooth skin." Blaine began a slow descent from Kurt's lips to his neck licking, tasting him. Blaine licked over Kurt's nipple causing a moan to escape Kurt's mouth involuntarily. Blaine closed his eyes at that response he received. It was a new sound and he liked it... a lot. He repeated the action, but this time brought his mouth over and sucked gently ending with a graze of his teeth. Kurt brought his hands to tangle in Blaine's curls and his hips bucked gently at the feel of Blaine's mouth on him.

"Blaine." Kurt was unglued. His eyes were shut and he was licking his lip and his breath was becoming shallow with anticipation of what Blaine was going to do next. Blaine repeated the actions with Kurt's other nipple. A whine escaped Kurt's lips. Blaine returned to Kurt's lips and licked them teasing him barely touching his lips to Kurt's.

"What do you want me to do Kurt? Please tell me what you want me to do?"

Kurt's eyes opened. "I want you to touch me Blaine. Please touch me." One second later, Blaine was at Kurt's waist kissing and nipping at the skin just above Kurt's waistband. "MMmhhmmm". Blaine quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt's pants and pulled them down and off. Blaine was on his knees looking down at his beautiful perfect naked body. Blaine thought that most times Kurt would be embarrassed, but Blaine certainly did something right as Kurt melted at the eyes that Blaine was giving him. He was ready and Blaine knew it. He knew it as well as he knew he was ready.

"Kurt. You're gorgeous." Kurt gained some sense back as he heard the words leave Blaine's mouth. No one had ever thought he was gorgeous before and his heart swelled exponentially that Blaine would use those words to describe him. He looked at Blaine kneeling beside his naked body and immediately sat up and tugged at the button on Blaine's pants. There was a little frenzy to get Blaine out of his straight legged pants but now naked in front of him, Blaine was even more sexy than Kurt had ever thought possible. He wanted Blaine. He wanted to devour Blaine. He kissed Blaine hard on the lips and guided him back down to lay on his back as Kurt began his assault on Blaine's body. They were both hard and pre-come dripped slowly from arousal. Kurt didn't care. He kissed down Blaine's body right to the tip of his cock where he tentatively licked. Blaine's jumped at the initial contact but soon moaned as Kurt took his head into his mouth swirling his tongue around the tip tasting all that was Blaine. Kurt found Blaine to be so manly and his scent was such a turn on as he breathed him licking Blaine's entire shaft. Making his way back to the tip, Kurt looked up at Blaine smiling before he took Blaine in his mouth trying to copy what he had seen in some porn flicks. He kept working his way further and further down his shaft but still couldn't seem to get too far.

He felt Blaine's hands on his head nudging him off. "Kurt, this is going to be over too soon if you keep that up."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize for what was unbelievably hot. I love you Kurt and that was.. that felt.. so good. We have so much time in our future to learn those things about each other." Blaine pulled Kurt up to him and flipped him over on his back. Blaine made a quick move to Kurt's hardened dripping cock and wanted to taste Kurt so badly. A tentative flick of his tongue gave him a taste of his lover. "Kurt." Blaine understood why Kurt wanted to continue and had sense about him that this would be too much right now. He kissed Kurt's hip as he caressed his side causing Kurt to laugh. Blaine smiled at Kurt's sensitivity to touch. "Are you ready, love? I want to, but its okay if you…."

Kurt cut him off. "I'm very ready for you Blaine." Blaine saw no fear in Kurt's eyes. He saw love and trust. He knew Kurt wanted this as much as he did.

Blaine reached for the lube and a condom. He just wanted the condom close for when it was time, but he also wanted to make sure Kurt could back out at any time he wanted to. "If at any point..."

"There won't be a point that I will want you to stop. Please Blaine." Kurt looked like he was in pain so Blaine quickly spread lube around his fingers knowing that this would be extremely important for their first time. He needed to prepare Kurt for his cock. Blaine spread Kurt's legs and grabbed a pillow to hitch his hips up a little higher. He rubbed across Kurt's entrance. He was so smooth and it would take all of Blaine's power to control himself tonight. He looked Kurt in the eyes and the blue shone so brightly that Blaine knew it was just for him. He pressed his finger in past the ring of muscle and Kurt hissed at the intrusion and involuntarily, he clenched down around Blaine's finger.

"So tight Kurt. Relax Baby. I'll go really slow." Blaine got knuckle deep and started pulling back and then pushed forward a little more each time. By the fourth time, Kurt was starting to loosen his hold on Blaine and relaxed more. Blaine inserted another finger and Kurt let out a half scream half moan. "Oh God. Sorry Kurt."

"No. It's good. I was just surprised." Blaine twisted his fingers around and tried to spread them to get Kurt ready. His cock was much thicker and Blaine wondered if he would even be able to get it in there. Within a few minutes, Kurt was asking for more and Blaine started to feel better about this as he added a third finger. He continued to twist and spread Kurt as much as he could. "Blaine, I want you inside me. I want to feel you inside me." Kurt was begging him and so he tore open the condom and slid it over himself grabbed more lube and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance.

Blaine pushed ever so slowly trying to give Kurt time to adjust as he continued in his slow descent into his lover. When Blaine was finally completely inside of Kurt he finally spoke. "Kurt, are you okay? Say something." Kurt had been holding his breath as he finally let it out with a whimper. Blaine was so worried that this was not good for Kurt. "Baby, am I hurting you? Let me pull out."

Kurt raised a hand to Blaine's leg and held him in place. "No Blaine. Just don't move yet." Blaine could see the tears in Kurt's eyes begging to be set free, but Kurt wouldn't allow himself to let them loose.

Blaine thought about what could make this better. He reached to Kurt's cock and began gently stroking him to get his mind off of the pain. Blaine felt Kurt relax a little around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You can move." Blaine started to move out before thrusting slowly back in. Kurt grunted at the stroke. Blaine continued slow with no sudden jerks. The feeling was absolutely incredible. Kurt was hot and tight around Blaine's cock.

"Kurt. This is incredible. I love you so much." Blaine was watching himself move in and out of his lover. They were so connected and Blaine suddenly felt so full and loved. As his movements were starting to quicken, he heard what he wanted from Kurt.

"Ohhhh, nnngh, Blaine. So good now. You feel so good inside me Baby." Kurt's eyes were shut as his anticipated each forward thrust from his lover. "Blaine." Kurt was really starting to enjoy this. "Faster Blaine. Faster." Blaine listened as he sped up his pace a little. Kurt was getting breathless and his arms groped around looking for something to hold on to. His breathing was getting faster and he felt like he might come that very second. Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt savoring the feeling of finally being inside his boyfriend. He took hold of Kurt's cock and as he pumped into Kurt he stroked Kurt's cock in timing to him.

"Kurt, you feel so good Baby. I love you." Kurt's eyes were blown with lust and the look on his face was so sexy. "Come with me Kurt… Please." Blaine was feeling the coiling beginning in his belly. With each stroke, Kurt was closer and closer. He felt the coiling in his belly but was not sure what to do with this feeling. This was new. He was filled so full and he was afraid when he came the tightening that he knew would happen and hurt Blaine.

"Blaine. I don't want to… uh… hurt you when I .. uh.. come."

"You won't, I promise." Blaine slowed a little hoping it would help Kurt a little as Blaine continued to stroke him with more and more force. Kurt's eyes were brimming with moisture and Blaine moved closer to Kurt. Blaine was right there. Kurt could feel his breath on him. He hadn't realized how much he needed to feel close to Blaine until right now. Kurt was whimpering from being right on the edge for a last few minutes. "Kurt. I love you. This is so perfect. You're perfect." Blaine kissed Kurt running his tongue along Kurt's lips begging to allow him entrance. With one particular thrust, Kurt yelped and took a deep breath at the same time. Blaine was startled. "Oh my God, Kurt, Kurt baby are you okay. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Blaine, you didn't. Don't worry please….need to come now." After another minute of thrusting, Kurt was coming hard and long. "Uhhh! Nnmmmmnngh.." Blaine felt him clench tightly on his cock and it was the most incredible feeling. Blaine was coming inside Kurt and it was a strange heady feeling, but whatever it felt like, it was right because it was Kurt and this was incredible.

Blaine was completely spent and collapsed on top of Kurt. Come covered belly or not, Blaine didn't think he could move just yet. Kurt caressed Blaine back and sides finally resting them in the curly locks that het loved so much. Blaine carefully pulled out rolling both of them to their sides and quickly removing the condom and throwing it in the trashcan. "Kurt, that was incredible for me. I hope you can say the same. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Blaine, I was with you. The only thing it could be was perfect and incredible." Kurt looked so fulfilled and a layer of sweat covered his chest and face.

Blaine had never seen Kurt like this and this was a sight he wanted to see forever. He brought his hand to Kurt's cheek tracing his face with his fingers. "You look unbelievable Kurt. You look fulfilled and happy. Please say you are. Say that you love me, say that you'll be mine forever." Kurt's blues remained focused on hazel not ready to answer just yet. They had come full circle tonight. Blaine and Kurt were lying in the same positions they had been before they had sex for the first time. Kurt moved his forehead to meet Blaine and their noses touched.

Blaine's eyes began to fill with tears as he feared he didn't make it the best it could be for Kurt. Then it was too late, a tear escaped bringing Kurt back to reality. "Blaine. I love you. I was yours from the moment you took my hand on the staircase at Dalton." Kurt rubbed noses with Blaine. "It was…I mean, you were perfect." Kurt was smiling so wide now and Blaine couldn't believe that he had done it right.

"We were perfect." Blaine entwined his hand with Kurt's and held them between their chests, between their hearts. They stayed just like that. Blaine took in the scent of Kurt and found that there was a hint of fresh watery scent with Kurt's lavender citrus and sandalwood scent. "I smell me on you. My cologne."

"I know. I like it." Kurt smiled because he was just thinking how Blaine had a tinge of his own cologne on him. Blaine and Kurt had shared their bodies and souls with each other tonight. Their sweat mingled in unison and their bodies fit together like they were created just for each other. Fate sometimes brings people together in funny ways. "It makes me feel like I am surrounded by you. I want to feel that more than anything right now." Blaine smiled widely and Kurt returned it.

They didn't need to say anything more because they knew that when they woke up in each other's arms tomorrow morning they will have shared the most special thing with each other. No one would ever take that away. Blaine knew in his head that it was what they both needed it to be. Their first time was the most special time. The only first time ever.

"We're not going anywhere tonight. I need you right here with me tonight." Blaine kissed Kurt gently. "This, Kurt, is just a kiss goodnight." They both leaned their faces together for that kiss before settling into each other wrapping their arms around one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anyone?<strong>

**Song: ****Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**


End file.
